The Monster
by BenjaBacca
Summary: Don't let it take over! I flop onto my bed and sob even more then I already am. Don't let it. I feel it happening, I feel myself falling farther into the hole that is my depression. I finally give up. There's no reason to fight against it anymore. The inner monster always wins anyways.
1. Chapter 1

Don't let it take over! I flop onto my bed and sob even more then I already am. Don't let it. I feel it happening, I feel myself falling farther into the hole that is my depression. I finally give up. There's no reason to fight against it anymore. The inner monster always wins anyways. I wake up with my head throbbing. The monster took over last night. I can feel it. When it takes over, I don't remember anything from when it was in control. I walk into the bathroom. "Shit.." I whisper. There's a bloody knife in the sink. Looking at my wrist, I see the new cuts. 3 of them. In the mirror I see a girl I don't know. My usual dark brown eyes look black. My hair that is usually blonde, looks like it's streaked with gray. This is not what I look like when I'm happy. I get ready and put on a sweater to hide the multiple scars on wrist. I walk downstairs and get into my car. I drive to work and put on my apron for my job at starbucks. "Hey, Ellie!" I hear from acrosss the store. "What Autumn?" I ask. She bullys me. She's the manager and always here while I'm working. She's part of the reason the montser takes over. "Do you need help with your apron? Or do you just need a new one because your so fat?" I ignore her and I take my spot behind the counter. I take a few orders and Autumn keeps bullying me. Finally I can't handel it. I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. I cry quietly and then clean myself up. I walk back out and thankfully she left. I still have tears in my eyes when I take the next persons order. "May I take your order?" I ask. "Are you okay?" I look up and see a boy about my age. He has brown eyes and brown hair. "Yeah, thanks for asking. Most people just order and keep going with their lives. Would you like to order?" "Well, I'm happy I made you feel at least a little better." He then orders. "Okay, coming right up!" I say with a smile. "I'm Mitch by the way." "I'm Ellie, pleasure to meet you." 


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! It's my birthday! Here's a chapter!**

"I'm Mitch by the way."

"I'm Ellie, pleasure to meet you." We exchange phone numbers and he leaves with his drink. After a while I was off the clock. I leave and I already have a text from Mitch. It reads 'Want to come over?' Ellie: Sure, Where do u live? he gives me his address and then I ask. Ellie: What time? Mitch: 4? Ellie: Sure, See u then Mitch: See u I can't wait! On my way 'home' I listen to happy music. When I get to the place that I stay I walk in and look out my window. I have a good view of the city. Montreal is so beautiful. When it's finally almost 4 I text Mitch saying that I'm on my way. I drive to his address and I knock on his door. A different boy, who looks the same age as me and Mitch, answers the door. "Hello?" he asks. "I'm here to see Mitch." I say shyly "MITCH, BUDDY! There's a girl here to see you!" He yells inside the house. Mitch walks over. "Hey Ellie, this is Jerome. My best friend. Jerome, this is Ellie. I invited her over after I met her at starbucks." Me and Jerome say hi to each other and they invite me in. "What do you want to do?" Mitch asks me. "I don't know..." I say, sounding really shy. "We could play a board game. Or maybe watch a movie?" Jerome suggests. "How about we watch a movie and then actually get to know each other." Mitch says smiling. We end up watching 'The Hunger Games.' I watch with a smile. I loved reading these books and watching the movie(s). I look away when Rue dies. Mitch and Jerome laugh at me. "What?" I ask, "I hate it when Rue dies." "I know, It's just kind of funny that The Hunger Games makes you sad." Jerome says. "Don't judge me!" I say in a funny joking voice. They laugh and we continue watching. When it ends, Mitch asks if I want to stay for dinner. I say sure. They order in pizza (prizza) and we sit down to eat. I take a bite and smile. "Thanks for inviting me over." I say. "No problem, we had fun as well." Mitch says. When we finish dinner I say that I have to go. "Already?" Jerome says. "Yeah. Talk to you later I guess." "Bye!" Mitch says. I leave and get into my car. I have to beat him home. I get home as fast as I can. Running inside, I hear yelling inside. Damn. He beat me here. When I walk in, I see John. He is already yelling about how I should be home already. He turns to me "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" he yells in my face, I can smell the alcohol in his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye!" Mitch says. I leave and get into my car. I have to beat him home. I get home as fast as I can. Running inside, I hear yelling inside. Damn. He beat me here. When I walk in, I see John. He is already yelling about how I should be home already. He turns to me "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" he yells in my face, I can smell the achohal in his breath.

"I'm back before curfew!" I say right back.

"You little bitch! Don't you sass me! I'm an adult. You should respect me!"

"I don't have to!" I yell.

"Shut up you little bitch!" he punches me in the face. I walk to my room, my hands in fists. Why did he have to kidnapp me when I was younger. You know what? I'm going to do something. I've saved up enough money. If not, then at least I'll be out of this shit-hole. I should have enough to get a hotel room until I can get an apartment. I pack up my stuff. I don't have much stuff. It all fits in my backpack. I check to make sure I have the neccesitys. Laptop, phone, earphones, wallet with money. I think that's everything. Wait! No! I need my necklace. It's the only thig I have left from my parents. Then I remember. I always wear it. quietly pulling on my backpack I tiptoe out. John is knocked out on the couch. I silently walk by. I put on my jacket, my gloves, my hat, and my boots. Opening the door, I run out. I decide to walk instead of driving. I run as fast as I can. When I have some space away from the house, I slow down and smile to myself. I did it. I left. I keep walking. When I finally get to the hotel I ask if they have any free rooms. "Yes, we do. Our cheapest room is $50 a night."

"I'll take it!" I say.

"Room 340, here's your room key."

"Thanks." I walk to the elevator and click the button for floor 3. I stand and wait for the elavator to get there. I walk to my room and go in. Flopping on the bed, I smile. I finally did it! I ran away! I just hope he doesn't find me... I fall asleep with these thoughts going through my head. IN the morning I look at my phone. I have a text from Mitch.

_Mitch: Wanna hang out today? MY house?_

_Ellie: Sure, but I can't drive..._

_Mitch: Y? U OK?_

_Ellie: Yeah, I just... long story..._

_Mitch: Okay, want me to pick U up? What's ur address?_

_Ellie: Well... I'm staying in a hotel... It's a long story _

_Mitch: Ok, U don't have to tell me but I'll pick up_

_Ellie: I'll tell U IRL. Thanks. What time?_

_Mitch: 12? Then we can have lunch?_

_Ellie: KK, sure. See U then_

_Mitch: See you_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I accidently re uploaded chapter 3. Here's the actual chapter 4. **

"Room 340, here's your room key."

"Thanks." I walk to the elevator and click the button for floor 3. I stand and wait for the elavator to get there. I walk to my room and go in. Flopping on the bed, I smile. I finally did it! I ran away! I just hope he doesn't find me... I fall asleep with these thoughts going through my head. IN the morning I look at my phone. I have a text from Mitch.

_Mitch: Wanna hang out today? MY house?_

_Ellie: Sure, but I can't drive..._

_Mitch: Y? U OK?_

_Ellie: Yeah, I just... long story..._

_Mitch: Okay, want me to pick U up? What's ur address?_

_Ellie: Well... I'm staying in a hotel... It's a long story _

_Mitch: Ok, U don't have to tell me but I'll pick up_

_Ellie: I'll tell U IRL. Thanks. What time?_

_Mitch: 12? Then we can have lunch?_

_Ellie: KK, sure. See U then_

_Mitch: See you_

I hang out in my room, looking out at the Montreal skyline from my window. I have a pretty small room. But, It's better then living with John... When it's 11:50 I go downstairs and wait outside. A car pulls up and the window rolls down. "Ellie!" Mitch says.

"Thank you for picking me up." I say, smiling.

"No problem. Get into the passenger seat." He says. I get in and thats when Mitch asks, "Are you okay? You have a black eye. Also, why are you staying in a hotel without your car?"

"Well, Where I was living... the man I was living with... kidnapped me when I was younger. He let me go out and use his car and gave me a phone. But, he would beat me. That's why I have a black eye. Also, all the cuts and bruises on my face. He's a drunk. Last night, I decided it was enough. I packed my bags, I don't have much. It all fit in my backpack. I'm staying in a cheap hotel room until I find a apartment." I explain.

"Really? Oh Ellie... I'm sorry..." He says quietly.

"It's okay. I was used to it."

"Why didn't you leave sooner?" he asks.

"I was to scared to. He threatened me..." I say as my voice cracks at the word 'threatened' I feel like crying, but I can't do that in front of Mitch... He stops the car. I guess we're at his house. "Ellie... I want you to know that I'll be here for you if you ever need anything." He says. I look up at him and I smile. "Thank you Mitch. That's good to know." I say. He smiles at me. He put's his arm around me and I hug him. "Want some lunch?" He asks.

"Sure, what were you thinking?" I ask.

"I was thinking we could cook something, if your up for it." he says smirking at me.

"Challenge accepted." I say. We go inside and we look in his fridge and his pantry. We decide to make grilled cheese and a salad. "Mitch, I want you to know that... I've never told anyone else about being kidnapped and stuff... I want you to know that I trust you." I say as we're cleaning some lettuce. "Thank you." he says in a funny voice. I giggle. He smiles. Once we're done cooking we sit down on the couch and we eat while watching a movie. Hanging out with Mitch just feels... safe, fun. I notice that Mitch has his arm around my shoulders and we're really close together. " I have an idea." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"You could stay here, free of cost. I have a few spare bedrooms." He says. I look up at him.

"Mitch... I can't do that! I'd be taking advantage of you!" I say poking his arm.

"No!" he says poking me back, "It would be a friend helping out a friend." he says.

"Well... If you put it that way..." I say.

"So you will?" he asks.

"I guess so. Sure." He hugs me and when the movie ends Mitch and I drive too the hotel, pick up my bags, and check out. We drive back and Mitch shows me where I'm staying. "Here you go!" he says cheerfully gesturing to the room. "Thanks again!" I say.

"No problem." he says. We go back downstairs to hang out.

"Hey, Ellie?" he says looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Well, scince you trusted me with your secret, I'm going to trust you with mine." he says.

"Okay..."

"Well, the job I have is being a YouTuber. I do Minecraft game-play. My name on the internet is BajanCandian." he says looking away.

"Really?" I say, sounding shocked.

"Yeah..." he says. He sounds embarresed.

"That's really cool. Are your friends YouTubers to? Like Jerome?" I ask.

"Yeah, his internet name is JeromeASF." he says lauging.

"Wait... now it rings a bell! I've seen your videos before!" I say.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! I loved it and I thought it was really funny!"

"I'm glad." We chat and then I tell him I'm going to bed.

"Already?"

"Yeah, I'm tired." I say.

"Well, I'm sorry if I wake you up. I have to record later tonight with some of the guys." he says


	5. Chapter 5

**2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! WHAT!? That's right! I thought I owed it to you guys after that whole 're-post, not updating' thing :| Thanks for sticking out the wait! And there may or may not be a cliff hanger at the end... sorry i'm not sorry...**

"That's really cool. Are your friends YouTubers to? Like Jerome?" I ask.

"Yeah, his internet name is JeromeASF." he says lauging.

"Wait... now it rings a bell! I've seen your videos before!" I say.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! I loved it and I thought it was really funny!"

"I'm glad." We chat and then I tell him I'm going to bed.

"Already?"

"Yeah, I'm tired." I say.

"Well, I'm sorry if I wake you up. I have to record later tonight with some of the guys." he says.

"Okay." I say. I walk upstairs and I lay down in bed. Falling asleep. I wake up and It's morning. I've always been an early riser. I go into the hallway and look into Mitch's room. He's fast asleep. I decide to suprise him. I sneak downstairs and quietly make some pancakes. I also decide to fry up some bacon. I've memorized the recipe for the pancakes. I hear Mitch walk downstairs. "Do I smell bacon?" he asks.

"You do! And chocolate chip pancakes!" I reply.

"Ellie, you didn't have to!"

"I know, but I wanted to." I say serving him a plate at the table along with a glass of coffee that I made using his coffee machine. I sit down next to him with a plate and a glass of water. We eat and talk. "How did your recording go last night?" I ask.

"Jerome, me, and a friend of mine xRPMx13 did a minecraft hunger games. We dominated!" he says. "Nice." I say.

"So, I was thinking if today you maybe wanted to skype with my friends and meet them?"

"Sure, I guess." I reply.

"Okay. Later today my friends and I were going to skype just to hang out anyway." We just hang out and after a little he has to leave to talk to his friends. I occasionally her a laugh or different voices yelling. I know that he doesn't like to have his headset on when he's not recording. It starts to get late so I decide to make dinner. I find some pasta and I get out a pot. Putting some water into the pot, I decide to make some sauce. I make the food and put it a bowl with a fork. I walk upstairs and knock on his bedroom door. "Come in." Mitch says in a funny voice. I walk in and he eyes the pasta. "Your welcome." I hand it to him and he smiles appreciately.

"Who's this?" a voice asks coming from the computer, "Mitch, do you have a girlfriend that I don't know about?" I feel myself begin to blush.

"No..." Is he blushing? He looks at me as if to ask permission to tell them. I shake my head. I don't know them. "Well... she's a friend of mine. She needed a place to stay after... her dad kicked her out of the house." he says winking at me, "Do you want to introduce yourself?"

"Hi, I'm Ellie." I say trying to smile.

"Well. I'm Adam." says the boy who accused me and Mitch of dating.

"I'm Jason." says a boy who has brown hair.

"I'm Ty." says a boy who sounds kind of shy. His hair is covering one of his eyes.

"You know me." Jerome says smiling.

"I'm Ian." a boy says in a funny voice. I laugh. His friends go on introducing themselfs. I smile.

"I better let you guys hang out. I'll go eat some dinner." I say leaving the room. I walk down stairs and I eat my now cold bowl of pasta. I sit on the couch and I play on my phone. Playing some games, looking at instagram, checking twitter. I see that Mitch tweeted. I look and see a picture of a skype call. On it is a picture of I think Quentin. He is making a really funny face. I giggle to myself. "You saw the picture?" Mitch asks, walking into the room.

"Yeah." I say smiling at him.

"What do you want to do?" he asks.

"I don't know. Did you like dinner?"

"Yeah, thanks. I was a hungry benja!"" he says making a funny face. I laugh and he starts to tickle me. "What the hell?" I say in beetween giggles. He stops and I notice he's laughing even more then I am. We just sit there laughing for awhile. We hang out, laugh, and joke. Then, I start to yawn. "You tired?" he asks me, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, kinda." I say, "I think I'm going to bed."

"Okay, goodnight." he says. I go upstairs and I start to feel, mad... sad... deppressed. Oh no... the monster...


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY! My internet decided to troll me and say "hey, she wants to get onto the internet so were just going to make sure she can't open her google chrome, Thanks bai." Anyways here's a chapter for you guys! I will post more later! **

"Okay, goodnight." he says. I go upstairs and I start to feel, mad... sad... deppressed. Oh no... the monster... You're taking advantage of him, he doesn't like you. He hates you. NO! He doesn't! We're friends! I can't believe I'm fighting against myself... I begin to cry silently. Then, I black out. I wake up to Mitch sitting next to me. I'm laying on the ground. He looks worried. It took over, didn't it. Shit. He see's that I'm awake. "I... I... " I begin, but I can't say anything more. He holds his hands up as if he's surrendering. "Ellie, let's just move on." we go downstairs in silence and I get a bowl of cereal. He just keeps looking at me as if I look diffrent to him now. "Why'd you do it?" he asks quietly. I look at him and tears start to form. I begin.

"Well... for a while I've been deppressed. I don't usually show it. Once in a while, I just break down. Like, all the horrible things are amplified. I end up waking up the next morning and I can't remeber anything from when it happened. Most likely, I'll find a knife with blood in the sink. I think of it as if an inner monster takes over." the tears begion to fall. He holds out his arms. "Hug?" I accept and fall into his arms. We stand in the middle of the kitchen like this. I'm hugging him tightly towards me. I don't want to leave his warm embrace. "I found the knife. It scared me half to death. I care so much for you, you don't even know." he whispers in my ear. When we do part he gives me a look. I know it means that he doesn't want to talk about it. I don't either. We continue on with the day. Hanging out and he ends up having to record. I hang out in my room. On my laptop. I start to write. I can't get a clear story line in my head. It all sounds like something I've already read. There's a knock on the door. "Come in." I say.

"Whats up?" he asks.

"I'm just trying to write." I say.

"Can I hear?" he asks, sitting next to me on my bed. I sigh.

"I don't have anything. It all sounds like something I've already read."

"Have you tried poetry?" he asks. I look up.

"I have, but it's not that good.." I say. He smiles at me.

"Can I hear?" he asks.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to read it out loud. It's pretty personal." I say. Handing him my laptop he reads the poem and hands it back to me. "That's amazing." he says.

"Thanks, I guess." I say. We chat and he has to leave again. I go to the living room and watch internet videos and stuff. When he returns he has a big tub of ice cream.

"What the hell Mitch?" I ask. he smiles and hands me a big spoon.

"I bought it a while ago and never opened it. Vanilla." he says.

"Well, you know how to win over a girl. Ice cream is always the way." I say. He laughs.

"Let's dig in!" he says. We open it and put our spoons in. We eat until I begin to yawn.

"Tired?" he asks. I can tell that he's scared it'll happen again.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed." I say.

"I'm coming with you." he says. We walk into my room and I lay in my bed. He gets in beside me. His arms move around me. We end up cuddling. All remember before I fall asleep is Mitch kissing my forehead and him whispering "I will protect you and stand by you forever." The next morning I wake up and Mitch is gone. I hear pots and pans clanging downstairs. I walk downstairs. "Good morning Ellie." he says.

"Morning. What you making?" I ask sitting down at the table.

"Eggs and bacon." he says putting a plate in front of me.

"Thanks. For this, and last night." I say. I feel myself begin to blush.

"No problem. I ended up falling asleep next to you." he says. He begins to blush. I think about the kiss. We continue talking and I go and get dressed. Leaving my room I go and talk to Mitch. "Ellie, soon I have to go to a gaming convention in L.A. I was wondering... do you want to come?" he asks.

"Umm... sure. I'd love to! When is it?"

"A one week." he says.

"I can't wait!" I say. He smiles.

"I'm happy that your happy." he says. We hug and we back away awkordly.

"Well... I'm going to go..." I say.

"Hey, want to go out for lunch?" he ask. We hang out and that night we have another try at the ice cream. This becomes our schedule. Do whatever during the day and then we hang out and eat ice cream that night. One night after we're done eating ice cream he tells me he has to go record. When I decide to go to bed Mitch is still recording. The next day I wake up and Mitch is still sleeping. I go downstairs and begin to make breakfast. I just make toast and I put jam on it. When he comes downstairs I give him a plate. Today, I begin to look at apartments. Today, I pack for the trip. It'll be warm... I pack my shorts, my t-shirts, a sweater, two skirts (even though I don't usually wear them), my sunglasses, and a few hats. Mitch walks in. "You packing?" he asks. "Yeah. have you packed yet?"

"Yeah. I just did. This'll be fun." he says, "You can meet some of my friends IRL."

"Yeah, I'm so excited!" I say. We smile. When we take our dig at the ice cream and finish it.

"How long did that take us?" He asks.

"About... 3 weeks." I say.

"Well, I say when we get back we try another tub." he says.

"I agree." I say. Tonight we end up talk about our ex's.

"Well, I haven't dated anyone for a while now." Mitch says.

"The last time I dated anyone was... a year or two ago and we dated for one year happily and then... I learned that he was cheating on me." I say.

"He was probably a douchbag." he says. I laugh.

"Yeah, I guess he was. What about you? What happenned with you and your old girlfriend?"

"I broke up with her because she was, how we say,'clingy'" We laugh.

"I'm going to go to bed early tonight. What about you?" he asks.

"Sure, I'm an early riser so do you want me to wake you up?" I offer.

"Sure, if I'm not awake." We go to sleep at the same time tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sure, I'm an early riser so do you want me to wake you up?" I offer.

"Sure, if I'm not awake." We go to sleep at the same time tonight. In the morning I get up and look at my clock. 4am. I have time to get dressed before I wake up Mitch. I get ready, putting on a pair of leggings and a Imagine Dragons t-shirt. I also decide to throw on a hoodie. When I'm ready I go into Mitch's room. I shake his arm and he moves away. "Mitch. Mitch. Mitch! We have a plane to catch!" I say. He wakes up and tells me he'll meet me in the living room. I put on my scarf and my jacket. Mitch comes out of his room wearing a power moves only t-shirt. He puts on his jacket and we leave in a cab. "I'm so excited!" I say.

"Me to!" he says. When we get to the airport it's 6am. Our flight is at 7. At tim hortons, I get a orange juice and a cookie. Mitch gets a coffee and a muffin. At one point a girl approaches us. "Hi, are you BajanCandian?" she asks, sounding shy.

"Yes I am! Would you like an autograph?" Mitch replies with a smile. She nods and hands him a peice of paper. She then looks at me and frowns "Who are you? Are you dating Mitch?"

"No, we're just really good friends." Mitch smiles at me. He hands the paper back to her and takes a picture. "Thanks." she says and leaves. That's when they say we can board. Mitch and I have seats next to eachother. We sit down and wait for the plane to take off. I pull out the book I'm reading. Or should I say re-reading. I love this book so much. "What you reading?" Mitch asks. "I'm re-reading The Fault In Our Stars. It's one of my favourite books ever." I say.

"Can I read?" he asks.

"Then what am I going to do?"

"We can both read at the same time." I turn to the first page and hold the book in between us. Slowly reading with Mitch. By the time we land, we're pretty far in. I grab my backpack and wait for Mitch. We didn't check any bags so we're out pretty fast. Waiting outside is Jerome, Adam, and Ty. When they see us Jerome runs up and hugs Mitch. I laugh. "#Merome!" Adam yells. We get into a car. They drive to the hotel. They all have a conversation at the hotel about who gets what room. I let them decide while I lean against a wall and watch them talk. "Hey." Mitch says standing next to me. "We have the rooms all figured out. Your rooms across from mine." I smile. "Good to know... thanks..." I say. He smiles back and we begin to go to our rooms. Across from mine is MItch. Beside me is Ty. On the other side Ian. I'm one of the only girls here. I un-pack and get changed. I put on a pair of jean shorts and leave my shirt. I hear a knock on my door. "Come in." I say and MItch walks in.

"We're going out in a few minutes, want to come?" he asks.

"Sure. Where are we going?" I ask, grabbing my purse and making sure I still have my necklace.

"I have no idea. Probably just to hang out, get lunch. Minecon doesn't start until tommorow."

"Cool. Okay, I'm ready." We walk out together and the guys are waiting for us. We get into a car and drive. When we get there we decide to just wait for dinner instead of getting lunch. We end up getting ice cream. Hanging out and stuff. When we get back to the hotel, I'm kind of tired. When I get back to my room I remember the fault in our stars! I decide to knock on Mitch's door and ask if he wants to continue reading. I walk out and I'm about to knock on his door when I hear his convorsation. "Jerome, When do I ask her out?" Thats Mitch's voice.

"Whenever you think is right!" Jerome urges.

"I just... What if she rejects me?"

"Come on biggums! Do you really expect Ellie to say no?" I back away into my room, making sure they don't hear me. Mitch... has a crush on me... Part of me is really happy. Do I like him back? I decide that I do. He makes me so happy. He's helped me so much. I fall asleep thinking about Mitch and wondering whats going to happen. The next morning I have shower and get dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. Making sure that I have my minecraft diamond sword necklace. At 9, the guys start to get up. They have to be at mine-con by 11. "You coming?" Mitch asks me.

"Sure, I guess." We all pile into the car and get there in time. I tell the guys I'll just be walking around. I look at some of the stores. Everything is over priced. "Hi." I turn around and I see a girl with purple hair and brown eyes. "Your iHasCupquake!" I say, not to loud.

"Yeah, call me Tiffany. I just wanted to say hi. I was in that call while you introduced yourself."

"I didn't know that... well, hi. I'm Ellie if you didn't remember." She laughs.

"I better get going. Here's my phone number, talk to you later." she walks away and meets up with Red. I walk around a little bit more. Just exploring. When I check the time I notice that I should probably go to wher I said I'd meet the guys. I get there before them. When they arrive I smile. "How was your day?" Mitch asks me.

"Good, I met Tiffany IRL." I say.

"Cool, you want to go get some food... explore around?" Adam asks.

"What ever you guys want." I reply. We end up deciding to walk around and get food while we're going. We stop by a few placs and end up stopping to get burgers. I get a regular cheese burger. Once we're done Mitch says he has to show me something. We walk away from the group and we walk into a corner where theres no one. I look up and there's a perfect view of the stars. "This is beautiful." I say. I look back at Mitch and I think he's blushing.

"Hey, Ellie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Well... I'm super scared but... Will you go out with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Ellie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Well... I'm super scared but... Will you go out with me?" he looks away right after he says this. "I mean, only if you want to."

"Mitch... I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Really." He leans in to kiss me. He gives me a little kiss then whispers to me "Just in case some one's watching... we can do that at the hotel." We find the guys fairly easily and Mitch leaves me for a second to talk to Jerome. I smile when Jerome pats him on the back and congratulates him. I notice that I'm blushing. Mitch returns to my side and holds my hand. We hide it so that no one sees. When we get back to the hotel we decide to hang out in Mitch's room. "Sorry I didn't get to do this earlier." he says and then, he leans in and kisses me full on the lips. I hug him closer.

"Do you want to tell the guys?" I ask. He kisses my nose and says.

"Sure, just be ready for them teasing us." he goes to get them and I wait on his bed. They all walk in and Mitch starts. "Well... we wanted to tell you guys..." he reaches for my hand.

"We're dating." I finish.

"OH MY GOD GURRLLL! You two are so cute together!" Adam says. We all laugh and they congratulate us. When it starts to get late they return to their rooms and I tell Mitch that I'm going back to my room. "Do you have to?" he asks putting on a sad face.

"Fine." I say and we lay in bed together cuddling. The next morning I wake up to Mitch kissing my nose. "Your cute when you sleep." I get up and go to my room to get dressed. They have to go to mine-con again today. I decide not to go. "See you later babe." Mitch says to me as he's leaving. I get a text from Tiffany asking if I wanted to hang out. Turns out, she's staying in the same hotel. We meet in the restaraunt in side of the hotel. "Hi!" she says.

"Hi!" I reply.

"Anything new since I saw you last?" she asks.

"A lot actually." I reply.

"Do tell." she says.

"Well, Mitch asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Really?!" she says, sounding excited.

"Yeah..."

"Congrats!" we talk. After a while I look at the time. "I better get going! Talk to you later!" I say and leave. I get back to my hotel room and then I hear the guys outside. "Where's Ellie?" I hear Mitch ask.

"Calm down dude, she's probably in her room!" Jerome says. Then I hear a knock. I go to the door and open it. I'm immediately tackled in a hug. I reckognize the smell as Mitch's. "Hi babe." I say breaking the hug. "How was Minecon?"

"Okay I guess. Very busy!"

"Well, today I hung out with Tiff a little." I reply.

"That's cool. I was wondering... Do you want to go on our first official date tonight?" I smile.

"I'd love to."

"I'm happy you said that. I'll pick you up at 6?"

"My god Mitch! Your room is right across from mine and your saying you'll 'pick me up?'" I say laughing. He smiles at me and kissess my nose. "Sould I dress fancy or not?" I ask.

"Semi, maybe a skirt or something." I nod and go into my room looking through my clothes. I pull out my blue patterned skirt and my red skirt. I choose my blue one. To go with it I pull out a black crop top. I pull my hair into a bun. When Mitch knocks on my door, I'm ready. He's wearing his signature red and black checkered hoodie with jeans. "You look... beautiful." he says wistfully.

"Thank you." We walk outside and we grab a taxi.

"Where would you like to go?" the cab driver asks.

"Downtown." Mitch replies and the cab starts to move. I smile at him. He smiles back. Once we get there Mitch pays the cab driver and we walk down the street. "Hi, can I get an autograph?" someone approaches us. It's a teenage couple. Mitch gives them an autograph and takes a picture then we continue walking. We chat about random stuff, he tells some really bad jokes and I laugh. Then, he opens the door for me at a restaraunt. I walk in. "Table for two please." Mitch says to the hostess. She escorts us to a table and we sit.

"Do you like it so far?" he asks. He seems nervous.

"Yes, it seems like a nice place. How'd you find it?"

"Jerome helped me... his ex and him went here."

"Oh... well, I need to ask you a question."

"Ask away as long as I can ask afterwords."

"Okay... well, what did you first think when you saw that... the monster?"

"Oh..." his voice drops, "My first reaction was I thought someone had murdered you. But then I saw that it was neatly put in the sink and I went to check on you... the whole thing scared me half to death."

I nod and he continues. "Now my question. Why do you find me attractive?"

"The question is, why wouldn't I? You're good looking, funny, smart, and stayed with me and helped me even after all that shit."

He smiled at me and laughs quietly looking away. "What?" I say jokingly.

"Just... you. I love you so much."

I smile at him. "Well, we're in the same boat." The waitress comes and takes our order.

"You were saying?" Mitch says wiggling his eybrows. My heart flutters and I giggle.

"I was saying that we're in the same boat. I love you so much." He smiles at me and reaches for my hand underneath the table. I take it and we stare into each others eyes. His shiny brown eyes peering into my dark ones. When the waitress comes with our food I begin to eat, trying not to seem like a pig. "You're so cute." he says to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry! My parents made me go on a 'road trip' with the neighbours. I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop -_- In other news, I forgot to tell you guys that I have an account for ! My name is FozzieDog. Actually recently they had a drawing contest and I was an honorable mention! Any ways... Enjoy! Excpect another chapter later tonight!**

**-BenjaBacca **

"You're so cute." he says to me.

Once we finish Mitch tells me he'll pay and we leave. Walking down the street he kissess my cheek and holds my hand. After a while I shiver a little. Mitch notices. "Are you cold?"

"Kinda..." I say. He immediately takes off his checkered hoodie and drapes it over my shoulders. "Thanks." He doesn't reply, he just smiles at me and kissess my nose.

Once it starts getting really late we get a cab back to the hotel. I go to my room and put on some pajamas. I lay down in my bed but it doesn't seem right. I get up and I knock on Mitch's door. "Mitch..." I whisper so he'll know it's me. He opens the door. He's no pajamas too. Pajama pants and no shirt. The sight of his chest makes me blush. "What do you need?" he asks. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" I ask.

"Sure baby gurl." He picks me up bridal style and lays me down on his bed. He gets into the bed next to me and we look at each other. He pulls me closer and kissess me on the lips. I break the kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I fall asleep in his arms. In the morning I wake up to the sound of cameras on a phone and some guys. Mitch wakes up at the same time as me. I notice that he's spooning me, still shirtless. The guys are watching us taking pictures. "Awww! They're so cute together!" Ian says in his derp voice. "Guys, what the fuck?" Mitch says. I try to get up but Mitch holds me down. "Stay here." he whispers in my ear.

"Well, Jason and I knocked on your door and you didn't awnser so we came in anyways and we saw you two... so we called in everyone else." Jerome says.

"Well... get the fuck out." I can tell Mitch is embarressed and trying to keep his cool.

"Aww! Our 'wittle Mitch is emabarressed!" Adam says putting on a funny face. I blush even more then I already am. I'm pretty sure he is to but I can't check because of the way he's holding me. Mitch sighs "Just get out." Once they all leave he kissess my ear and then lets me go. "I didn't get to say this earlier but, 'morning babe." he says to me. I smile. Then I get up and leave to go back to my room. Before I can get out the door Mitch grabs my arm. I look back at him.

"Hey, Sorry about the guys this morning. They go pretty wierd whenever one of us gets a girlfriend. They try and emberass the guy in front of the girl."

"No problem, and Mitch?"

"Yeah baby gurl?"

"You're cute when you're embarressed." I kiss him before I leave and go back to my room. Todays the last day of Minecon. I get dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a green tank top. I leave my hair down and grab my flower crown. The flowers are purple and yellow. Someone knocks on my door. I awnser and it's Jerome. He's wearing a power moves only shirt.

"Hi Jerome. What do you need?"

"Mind if I come in?"

"No, come on in..." I hold the door open for him and he walks in. I close the door.

"I just wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Mitch."

Oh no. What is it? Does he not approve of us? Does he think that I'm not a good match for Mitch? "Sure, anything."

"I'm his best friend. I can tell he really loves you. I can also tell that since he met you, he's been happier. I just want to let you know that I approve of you two dating... Mitch needs you." I let out a sigh of relief

"Thanks Jerome. It means a lot." he opens his arms for a hug. I quickley hug him and Jerome leaves. About 2 minutes later, there's another knock. "It's me!" says a familier voice. Mitch.

"Coming!" I open the door and Mitch walks in.

"Hi baby gurl. You look beautiful as usual." he now has his po$h hoodie on and jeans.

"Are you guys doing a power moves squad meet up today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just saw Jerome and he was wearing his power moves only shirt."

"Why did you see Jerome?"

"He... he was just telling me that he quote on quote 'approved' of us dating."

"Oh! So are you coming to Minecon today?"

"I don't think so. I'm probably just going to hang out here."

"Okay, well I have to go. Bye babe." he leaves my room with a small kiss. He makes me so happy. Today I'm by myself. I decide not to text Tiff. I sit and watch Youtube. I watch TV. I look for apartments. I decide to go downstairs and wait for the guys. When I see them walk through the door I wave. Mitch hugs me. "Hey babe." I say.

"That's the first time you've called me babe."

"Your point is..."

"I like it."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10! YAY! So here's another chapter for tonight! I hope you enjoy! I have a question... are you guys still enjoying this story? Please leave a comment letting me know! I want to let you guys know that you are probably the best readers I could ever ask for. I know I haven't been reading other fics as much and I haven't been PM-ing (Pm-ing?) as much. The reason for that is that with that whole thing I said about my family moving? I've had to help out a lot with my 2 younger siblings. I have to babysit, cook meals and clean. It's getting harder. I apologise for this long note and long waits for new chapters. You've probably already stopped reading. Anyways... Happy reading!**

**-BenjaBacca **

"That's the first time you've called me babe."

"Your point is..."

"I like it."

Jason starts to talk to us. "Umm... hello?! Lovebirds! Earth to Mitch and Ellie?!" We all laugh and we decide to go out to diner together. We decide on a fancy restaraunt. I go upstairs to get ready. I grab my red skirt this time and for my top I put on a classy looking black sweater. I quikely put on some eye liner. Mitch walks in. He's wearing a nice jacket. He frowns when he sees me. "What?" I ask.

"It's just that I hate it when you wear make up."

"It's only a little eye liner..."

"You don't need it. Your so beautiful. It hides your beauty."

I giggle. "Fine, you win." I go to the bathroom and wash it off. When I come out Mitch is waiting. "That's better!" he kissess my forehead and we go out to meet the guys.

After dinner Mitch comes to my room instead. We have to leave early tomorrow. In the morning I wake him up by kissing him on the lips. He wakes up and immediately kissess me back. He pulls me on top of him not breaking the kiss. When we finally have to break apart he leaves to get dressed. I put on a graffic t-shirt and jeans. We leave for the airport. In the plane we read again.

When we get back to Mitch's house I start to un pack and I open my computer to look at one apartment that I really like. I kind of don't want to move out but I can't keep taking advantage of Mitch. I decide to talk to Mitch about it. I go closer to his door and I hear him recording. Walking away I decide to cook. I make some macaroni and when Mitch is in beetween recordings, I give him a bowl.

"Thanks babe."

"No problem. I know you get hungry."

I walk out and I eat my bowl. I then go into the living room and go on my computer. After a while Mitch walks in. "Do you want to go buy another tub of ice cream?"

"Umm... do I really have a choice?"

"No you do not."

He drives to the grocery store and we decide on chocolate ice cream. We also grab some other grocerys. When we get home Mitch puts on some music. We sit on the couch eat ice cream and listen to music.

"Babe..." I say

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Well... I found an apartment that I like."

"Oh... are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"I'd love to Mitch but I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

He pulls me close to him so that I'm almost sitting on his lap. "Don't ever feel like that." he pauses for a second. "I want you to move in permanetly. Please stay."

"Fine, only because I can't say no to you."

Slow music starts to play he stands up. "May I have this dance?"

"You may." I reply taking his hand. He pulls me close. His hands reaches for my waist. I hold onto his neck. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"You're the only one who thinks that, you know _that_?" Our lips collide and he uses his tounge. The moment is ruined when the song ends and Bangarang by Skrillex comes on. He laughs. "That ruined the mood."

"I'd have to say it did." I say blushing.

"Your so cute."

"So are you, I'm going to bed."

"See you in the morning."

I was woken up in the middle of the night by some one grabbing me. Rough hands. Not Mitch's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Are you guys even enjoying this anymore? I think I might end it... Comment lettig me know if you guys still enjoy this. This may be my last chapter for a little because I'm grounded from my computer. **

**~BenjaBacca**

I was woken up in the middle of the night by some one grabbing me. Rough hands. Not Mitch's. "Who the fuck are you?" I say.

"I found you! You're coming back home and you are never leaving again! No more going out for you!" Shit. It's John. He pulls me out of the bed and I struggle to leave his grasp. He ties my hands behind my back and I get pulled to the living room. I scream. "Mitch! Help! Mit-" I'm cut off by John tieing a gag so I can't talk. I keep struggling, hopeing that someone hears me. I get pulled out to a car and thrown into the trunk. Mitch must have heard. At least enough to know what happenned so he can help me. No, I don't want him to help. He could get hurt. All good things have an end. And this is the end of me being protected by Mitch. Tears threaten to fall. I let them. I love you Mitch, no matter what. When I get pulled back into the old house. This time he throws me into the basement. He pulls off my gag but not my arm tie. John ties my legs. He grabs a belt and holds it threateningly.

"Now without your gag I can hear you screams. Your boyfriend isn't here to protect you anymore." That's when John whips me with the belt. I let out a little cry. I hope Mitch knows what happenned. I hope he's smart enough not to come after me. He whips me again and pain shoots through my body. He keeps going for a while until he decides to leave back upstairs. I don't sleep. I think of Mitch. I'm just thankful John didn't take Mitch instead of me. He's never gone through this stuff, I'm used to it. Plus, I don't want him to get hurt, ever. "Mitch, I love you." I whisper to myself. I longe to feel his warm embrace.

This goes on for two days. He's whipping me more often. Ive started crying or screaming out when he does it. For Mitch, I'll stay strong for Mitch. On the third day I'm really loud. It hurts so much. I've started bleeding when he whips me. I cry out in pain and agony for the 20th time today. Upstairs I hear something. Someone is here. They beginto walk down the stairs and I see who it is.

"Mitch... run!" I say hoarsely.

"Ellie!" Mitch says. John picks me up and holds a gun to my head.


End file.
